


Don't Mind Me, I'm Watching You From The Closet

by allweareisbullets



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Frank, Closets, Frerard, M/M, dom gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allweareisbullets/pseuds/allweareisbullets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank gets stuck in Gerard's closet and pretty much watches him jacking off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mind Me, I'm Watching You From The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there's any typos/ grammar errors .-.

"Truth or dare."

Frank almost picked truth. He knew Mikey was going to get him back for being dared to get a date with Pete Wentz, one of the gayest guys in school that had a maddest crush on Mikey. 

"Dare," Frank said, it being the worst and best decision he'd ever made in his life. 

A smirk grew across Mikey's face. "I dare you to take Gerard's Dungeons and Dragons books from his closet." 

Frank's eyes widened and he shook his head. Gerard was two years older, a Senior, and a bully, and was a lot bigger than Frank. Well, everyone was bigger than Frank. Point was, Gerard could kick Frank's ass, and that's exactly what he'd do if he caught Frank going through his closet. And fuck, was Gerard in love with his Dungeons and Dragons books. "Oh, fuck no! He'd kill me if he caught me!"

Mikey chuckled darkly. "I'm going downstairs to make coffee. Good luck," he told him, getting up and walking out of his room to go to he kitchen. 

Frank looked down the hall at Gerard's bedroom door. Gerard was just downstairs eating, he could come up at any minute. Frank took a deep breath and moved his feet towards Gerard's room, constantly looking down the stairs and over his shoulder to make sure Gerard wasn't coming up. 

Gerard's room was dark and stuffy from the thick black curtains covering his window, just a mess of dirty clothes and disorganization. Frank eventually managed to make his way to Gerard's closet, which was more of an avalanche of shit than anything. 

He finally found the books when he heard the footsteps and Gerard's voice yelling at Mikey about something. His heart started racing as the doorknob started rattling. He looked around in a panic, finally deciding that the closet was the best place to hide. 

The smell of the closet was enough to make anyone throw up, and Frank was pretty sure that was a big ass spider in the top corner. Luckily, the closet doors had slants that he was getting fresher air through. He clutched the books to his chest and held his breath as he saw Gerard walk in through the slits. 

Gerard put some Iron Maiden into his CD player and put it on full blast. Frank could barely hear himself think the music was so loud, but, then again, all he was thinking of was he was going to die if Gerard went to his closet. 

But Gerard didn't go to his closet. He fell back onto his Star Wars blanketed bed instead and laid there. He seemed to be thinking deeply about something, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Frank could see everything Gerard did through the slants of the closet doors, including when he put his hand down to his crotch and started palming himself. 

Oh fuck, Frank thought, this wasn't good. 

Frank felt like he should look away, but he couldn't, especially when Gerard started undoing his jeans and slipping his hands into his boxers. Gerard pushed his jeans and boxers down enough to let his erection free and be able to stroke it fully without the restriction of the fabrics. 

Gerard's jerking off was becoming a problem for Frank downstairs. Frank's pants were getting tighter by the second and he had to undo them, he had to. He knew Gerard wouldn't be able to hear him over the music whatever Frank did, anyway. He took himself out from his underwear and moved his hand on his length at the same paces Gerard was on his own. 

Frank wished he could hear what Gerard was moaning. Gerard's lips were moving, but the guitar from the radio was covering over his voice. Frank just imagined Gerard was moaning his name. Fuck, for Gerard Way to moan his name. That was only something that happened in Frank's wet dreams. But as far as Frank new, Gerard was straight as a rod. 

Frank felt something on his shoulder all of the sudden, and let's just say he was right about that black dot being a spider in the top corner of the closet. 

Frank ran forward out of the closet and hit frantically at his shoulder to get the spider off, his arachnophobia overtaking his thoughts and logic. Gerard turned his head and shouted at the sight of Frank, his face blushing bright red in embarrassment as he tried to to put himself away, Frank frantically doing the same. Wait- Frank was doing the same...?

Gerard looked at Frank in disgust, "You fucking sicko!" Frank gasped in fear and backed up as Gerard hopped off his bed and came towards Frank. Frank ended up backing himself back into the closet and was cornered, making it easier for Gerard to roughly grab Frank by the front of the shirt. Gerard pulled Frank out and slammed him against the wall. "Did you like what you saw, faggot? Were you enjoying seeing me jack off?" 

Frank whimpered and shook his head, nervously trying to get out of Gerard's grasp. Gerard pinned Frank harder against the wall, and then, unexpectedly, Gerard was palming at Frank's half put away cock. 

Frank gasped softly and squirmed under Gerard's hold. "It looks like you were," Gerard fucking /smirked/. 

This was all a dream, Frank told himself. 

But it wasn't a dream, and Gerard was roughly flipping them around and pushing Frank down to his knees in front of Gerard's crotch. Gerard was now leaned against the wall and looking down at Frank with dark, dominating eyes. He held Frank's jaw, his thumb poking at Frank's bottom lip and slipping into his mouth as he worked on getting his erection back out. "You know, Frankie, I was gonna kick your ass. But I have a problem, and you seem to be a willing volunteer for the job to fix it."

Frank's palms were sweating, and he could feel his heartbeat in his ears as Gerard pulled Frank's head closer. 

"Open," Gerard demanded him, pulling his thumb out and putting his tip at Frank's lips. Frank was almost in too much fucking shock to even process what Gerard wanted. He opened his mouth and let Gerard push his cock past his lips. 

Gerard let out a soft moan as his cock was enveloped by Frank's mouth. The noise was enough for Frank to cum right then and there. Of course he didn't, but he was so hard right then, it wouldn't have been too impossible. Gerard had a tight grip of Frank's hair and was controlling the movements of the boy's head. Frank tried his best to not gag too much and to swallow around the foreign object. He let out a small moan, blushing hard with embarrassment as he did and held the rest of it back. 

"fuck, again," Gerard groaned, "moan again, Frankie." 

Frank glanced up at Gerard to see if he was serious, the sight of Gerard's bliss filled face causing a long moan to emit from Frank's throat anyways. Frank was encouraged even more seeing how good he was making the older boy feel. Fuck, this was the best fucking day ever. Frank started bobbing his head by himself, rubbing his tongue against the underside of Gerard's member and jerking what couldn't fit in his mouth with his fingers. 

Gerard fucking lost it, roughly tugging at Frank's hair as he came with a shuddering moan. Frank spit out most of the cum out of surprise, some of it dripping out down his chin. Gerard looked down at Frank once he'd caught his breath, loving the sight of how wrecked the boy looked with his reddened lips and fucked up hair. "Up," Gerard ordered him, Frank immediately getting to his feet for Gerard. "Good boy," the older smirked softly. He led Frank closer by the jaw and wiped the cum off his chin as he ghosted his fingers over Frank's cock. He pulled Frank into a soft kiss. "I could help you with that," Gerard hummed against the small boy's lips. 

Frank whimpered and nodded quickly, moving his hips forward in hopes Gerard would touch him again. 

"Say it," Gerard told him. 

"Touch me," Frank begged, and that was enough for Gerard. Frank was still sure he was dreaming as Gerard wrapped his fingers around his length and started jerking him off. This was way better than his own hand, Frank thought, eyes closed in pleasure and his mouth open in a moan. 

Frank was done with a squeeze of Gerard's hand and a flick of his wrist. He choked out a moan, his hips still bucking into Gerard's hand as he rode out his orgasm. 

"God, you're so beautiful, Frankie," Gerard praised him, making Frank just burst with euphoria.

"T-Thank you," he stuttered nervously. Frank was handed a dirty shirt to clean himself up with. He pulled his pants back up once he was done with that and looked up at Gerard shyly before going to walk away. Gerard grabbed Frank's arms and pulled him back, though.  

"I hope you've learned your lesson about trying to take things that aren't yours," Gerard muttered by Frank's ear before letting him go. 

"Yes, sir," Frank spoke shyly, leaving the room once he was given the chance. 

Frank ran into Mikey on the way back to Mikey's room. "And you came back empty handed," Mikey scoffed victoriously.

Frank just smirked, cause he got something better than some Dungeons and Dragons books.


End file.
